YouAlwaysWin
YouAlwaysWin is a gaming group that was created by two friends: the Canadian BrotherGUNNS, and the American Meatwagon22. Their other group name is called Dumb and Dumber, even though they're actually able to figure out most puzzles and of course Meaty can make complicated machinery. They used to do Minecraft videos more often, their most recent series being YAWcraft, with other series including, Hexxit, Tekkit, Feed the Beast, Castaway Island, Attack of the B Team, and many other smaller series. More recently, they play other games including CoD Zombies, 7 Days to Die, and random Co-op games. They are fans of Zombie and FPS games They used to play with either TheOnlyBently '''and '''WorldGoonSquad, also know as Nitro. Both of them often tend to mess around in their videos, singing, randomly punching each other in the face when they get bored, or just having fun. They both have personal channels, Meaty's being meatwagon22 and GUNNS' being Life with Niels. They also have a Survival Channel called Can we Survive where they venture into the wild and test their survival skills if a potential outberak happened. Their most recent video was January 5, 2018, but there probably won't be another video for sometime due to funding issues. Series YAWcraft YouAlwaysWin's most recent minecraft series is called YAWcraft, which was a modpack designed around what their channel is all about. They venture into the many dungeons in their world with GUNNS dying quite often. The series spanned from June 6 to August 25 oof 2017, with 80 eppisodes and ending with the classic BBQ. Castaway Island Castaway Island was one of the first actual videos that Meaty and GUNNS played that wasn't on a server. The objective of the game was to finish a monument, while trying to survive on an island. The title of the game, "Castaway Island", was meant literally. You are stranded alone (unless you play with a friend) on an island, having to complete many objectives and to just have fun. Eventually, YouAlwaysWin did do a revisit of Castaway Island, starting the revisit on December 22, 2012, and ending on January 7, 2013, having a total of 17 videos for the revisit. Feed the Beast Feed the Beast is a really fun map to play, having around 38 different mods within it. The main mods are: Advanced Machines, BuildCraft, ComputerCraft, EnderStorage, IndustrialCraft, Extra Biomes, Forestry, and the Portal Gun mod, which Dumb and Dumber do have fun with later in the videos. They started playing Feed the Beast on December 4, 2012, and went on to the March 28, 2013, ending suddenly on the 52nd video. Later, they do say that they stopped Feed the Beast because of complications with crafting things and different recipes, and because of GUNNS who was not experienced enough to help Meaty craft items. Tekkit After stopping playing Feed the Beast, YouAlwaysWin started playing Tekkit Lite: Dr.Evil's Lair, which was considerably easier to play than Feed the Beast. On March 31, 2013, they began to play Dr.Evil's Lair, and they ended the series on April 24, 2013 with only 10 episodes. Later, Dumb and Dumber started up playing Tekkit: ULTIMATE POWER, which was a continuation on Dr.Evil's Lair. They started the ULTIMATE POWER series on April 26, 2013, and ended playing it on June 20, 2013 with a total of 24 episodes. SurvivorCraft Based on the very popular TV series "Survivor", YouAlwaysWin started up a new series called SurvivorCraft. SurvivorCraft is sponsored by ASUS North America, which makes it possible for them to sponsor the seasons and prizes. They have done three seasons so far, starting with SurvivorCraft Duh Islands (which was one that Dumb and Dumber did themselves, which actually does not count as a season), then to SurvivorCraft Jungle, SurvivorCraft Elysium, and then to SurvivorCraft Death Valley. Duh Islands started on March 5, 2012, and ended on March 14, 2012, with only 5 episodes. The winner of Duh Islands was Meatius. Jungle started on March 22, 2012, and ended on May 5, 2012, with 13 episodes. The winner of Jungle was TheOnlyBently, the runner up being NitroGoonSquad. Elysium started on August 22, 2012, ending on October 6, 2012, with 12 episodes. The winner of Elysium was AlexDragon77, the runner up being MezzFTW. Death Valley started on June 1, 2013, and ended on July 28, 2013. The winner of Death Valley was dradon2, the runner up being bloodfox154. Hexxit Hexxit is one of the newer mods that YouAlwaysWin is doing. It is a battle, survival, adventure game, very similar to Tekkit, TekkitLite, etc. Within Hexxit, there are about 60 mods mixed together, giving the ultimate fighting and playing experience to those who play it. It mainly has better dungeons, more and better weapons, and the whole point of Hexxit is to battle against all of the bosses in the dungeons. Meaty and BrotherGUNNS played Hexxi from July 7, 2013 until September 23, 2013. Divine RPG Divine RPG is a finished series on YouAlwaysWin. It is gameplay of Dumb and Dumber playing the mod Divine RPG. There are different dimensions, armor, and mobs to fight in Divine RPG. ''' YouAlwayswin has been playing '''Divine RPG since July 22, 2013, and finished on August 25, 2013. However, they could not access the final dimension, Vethea, because for some reason a bug happened, forcing them to discontinue the series after, ironically, 22 episodes. Attack of the B Team Attack of the B Team was a long running series on which they did about the official mod pack. Their main goal throughout the series was to get to Mars via the Galacticraft mod. They also experimented with the Fossil Archaeology Revived mod, and had fun with the Flan's Mod guns by shooting each other a good deal. It spanned 39 episodes, starting on February 13, 2014, and ending April 29, 2014. The ending was funny, as they has an epic gun battle and had fun with Flan's mod titans while exploding their house. Wild West Survival Wild West Survival is a new series on YouAlwaysWin that debuted August 6, 2013. The pair spawn in a Western town and have to complete the challenges set for them. Food, wood, and animals are scarce and to add to the difficulty, they set the gamemode to Hard. YouAlwayswin continued the series until August 12, 2013. Minecraft Super Hardcore '''Minecraft Super Hardcore '''was a series on YouAlwaysWin that debuted July 31, 2013 and ended on August 6, 2013. Meaty and Gunns started playing on a hardcore world, and had decently established themselves on an island with a farm, a nice house, and 6 diamonds. Then in episode 4, while Meaty and Gunns were on a mining trip in the Extreme Hills Biome, Gunns was blown up by a creeper from behind, thus ending the series. Gunns is banned from the server, and Meaty finishes the episode next to his beautiful house with a diamond chestplate in his hand. While Meaty blames Gunns for ruining the series, Gunns blames the lack of a fishing pole. They have promised another Super Hardcore series in the near future. Meaty's Death count: 0 Gunns's Death count: 1 Make It Safe On April 10, 2013, Episode 5 of the series called Rugged Horizons, A phrase came because of Gunns Ironic death. He was fixing a bridge in front of Meaty and said "I'm making this safe." and walked forward and fell out of the world because he missed one block. And it happened to be right in front of his path. It was a hilarious moment. And every now and then, Meaty might say "Make it safe, friend". Crazy Craft 1.0 A finished series because they did defeat the "King" but not the "Queen" because it was not released yet or because their mod pack was a little bit outdated. Other Information Facebook and Twitter Pages Both BrotherGUNNS and Meatwagon22 have Facebook and Twitter pages, where they update often on what videos they are doing or are going to do. They also have a Twitter page together, which is also called YouAlwaysWin. BrotherGUNNS's Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/GUNNS4HIRE BrotherGUUNS's Twitter:https://twitter.com/GUNNS4HIRE Meatwagon22's Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/meatwagon22 Meatwagon22's Twitter:https://twitter.com/meatwagon22 YouAlwaysWin Twitter:https://twitter.com/YouAlwaysWin Common Quotes * Eeee Errr! * Buckity, buckity, buckity boo!! * I like GOOOLLLD * You should be wearing pants, my friend! * Get out of here! * He's good * Hooray for you (says sarcastically while laughing)!! * Come on, friend! * You can do it! * Derp!! * What chu want? * Dur!! * Good sir! * Hehehe * TORCH TIME!!! * You sir, are good * Skelletooon! * Thanks, friend * (Insert word) TIME!!! * Dude... * There's someone who wants to talk to you. * HURRRR! (Meaty's war cry) * Make it safe! * Skadoucher * Gunns is a douche. * 22!!!!!!!!! * Little Fella. (Referring to a baby zombie) * Fluffy. (Referring to a zombie) * (Insert word) in the city * OOOOOHHHHH!!! * Ore are they? * Noisy Coal! (After Gunns saw coal and instead of saying "saw" said "I'm hearing alot of coal over here." * Melon Pants * Classic. * Delicious!! * Press the Butto to answer the Quetion! * Neenernoo, neenernoo! * Go w/o do (Insert word) that and make yourself useful * Pointage! (Upon grabbing Double Points) * Warpig! (Upon recieving the M60 SAW) * Teddy Bearrrrr. (Rolling R's, said upon finding a teddy bear or it appearing in the Mystery Box) * Happy feet! (Upon grabbing Quick Foot in the Gun Game mode) * Where is Ammo? * Gunns is the parkour king. * Speds Cola * He's a little ankle biter! (referring to a crawler zombie) Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views